Memories of a Forgotten Past
by Maria65
Summary: Keyara has watched him grow and has become a good friend of his, both him and Fiora. Dickson wants her to stay away and Alvis wants them to forget her. As she does what she's asked she wonder's if erasing their memories was the right thing? Yet, later will Shulk remember her...or is she forever gone in his past? Keyara, Galven to me, Willow to Entr0py, rated T for being paranoid.


It was bright and sunny in Colony 9 as two blonde's ran through laughing, smiling and generally having a good time. The two ran to Outlook Park and eventually flopped down, exhausted from all their running and breathing hard to get their breathe's back.

"No fair Shulk!" One of the blondes, a girl, pouted at the other blonde, a male. Her emerald green eyes seemed to give a mock-glare at him as she frowned. "Why are you so fast?! Not only that, but you got a head start." she accused. "It wasn't fair Shulk." she pouted more and the young boy, Shulk, gave a childish smile.

"Not my fault yer slow." Shulk teased and Fiora puffed her cheeks in anger. "Slow?!" she shouted, eyes angry. "I'll show you slow!" Fiora shouted before she tackled him and the two wrestled a little, not really being mean but just having a good time.

Unaware to the two children, a woman watched not too far away, she was on a cliff that was overlooking the two children; a soft look in her eyes though her face remained rather emotionless.

 _'To think he would go so far as to do this to the poor boy.'_ The woman thought, watching the young blonde male but a smile soon appeared on her face. _'Though it seems he's unable to really affect the childish young spirit of the boy.'_ she thought in glee before she saw an older man walk toward the two, his dark brown hair reached his shoulders and he had light stubble on his face, his green eye's matching Fiora's.

"Brother!" Fiora cried out in happiness and removed herself from pinning Shulk to run and hug her brother. "When did you return?" she questioned as he picked her up and smiled. "Just now." he responded as Shulk stood. "Dickson told me he saw you and Shulk run off, so I made a logical decision and figured you two were probably here." he said, smiling at the two and when the woman looked at his back, she gasped.

She jerked back, her long black hair following her movements as her somewhat light purple eyes stared at the sword on his back. Horror on her features, though the group remained unaware they were being watched. _'That sword...that cursed sword is on his back.'_ she thought in worry and looked him over, seemingly to try and find something. _'I see no wounds on him...that must mean he is unaffected by what the sword does to Homs.'_ She thought and sighed in relief, he was safe for now.

She watched them leave before sighing and looking to the bright sky...no matter what, they could not know her. She was not allowed to interfere, both Ether and her friend have warned her to stay away from the young boy.

 _'I can't help it though, he's so young.'_ She thought before she was lifted into the air by two white wings coming from her back, though she was completely transparent and none seemed to see nor notice her. _'How could Zanza do such a thing to such a young boy?'_ She thought in anger before disappearing.

 **Later:** Shulk yawned as he walked the Colony at night, he couldn't sleep and Dickson was too busy with whatever it was he was doing. Shulk would've spoken to him but opted to remain silent and walk in hopes of tiring out his mind. It hardly worked though but he had hopes the old tale would work for him. He had passed by Fiora's and Dunban's house but with the lights out he realized they were obviously asleep; he soon arrived at Outlook Park again. He didn't know why but this was the one place he felt peaceful at and he guessed it was because he meet Fiora here one day when she was with Dunban.

 _'I wonder if I'll ever make any more friends than just Fiora, Reyn and Dunban. I have them and Dickson...but I wonder if I'll ever make more.'_ He wondered before he walked over to the bench before noticing someone was there.

He stopped in his tracks and felt his breath catch as he stared at her. She was lovely he assumed; long black hair reaching well past her waist, silver blue dress contrasting her hair, fair skin that showed no marks and she had wings coming from her back that were pure white. He got a quick glance at her eyes and noticed they were a purple color, somewhat light but not too much. She was pretty, very pretty though it was odd as he noticed she was somewhat see through...transparent he believed the word was called. She seemed to notice someone was around as she gave a small jump and quickly whipped her head his way and gasped as she noticed it was him.

"Oh my, I'm sorry!" she called quickly and he noticed she sounded powerful, yet soft and gentle. Her wings flared and he realized she must've been leaving. "Wait!" he shouted and that worked.

She immediately stopped her movements and stared at him in shock; what could he possibly want? She felt the ether telling her to leave but this boy's mere words stopped her and she couldn't find it in herself to move from her position as her wings slowly folded back against her body and draped over her shoulders like a Nopon, something Shulk took quick notice of.

"Who...are you?" he asked, slowly walking toward her, hand outstretched...could he touch her? She stiffened and almost took a step back but realized she couldn't bring herself to...until she felt Shulk's hand touch the feathers that were draped over her.

She looked down at his hand before looking at him and seeing his look of awe; before he looked up at her and smiled a childish smile and the woman felt herself smile as well. She couldn't deny him wanting to know her; she could tell just from having watched him that he was a genuinely curious boy.

"What's your name?" he asked and she knelt down to be eye level with him. "My name is Keyara, yours?" she asked; though she already knew she figured he'd like to introduce himself. "Heheh, my name is Shulk!" he exclaimed happily and smiled brighter. "It's nice to meet you." he said before holding a hand out in greeting.

The woman, Keyara, smiled before shaking his hand gently and he grinned at her. "What are you?" he asked, shocking her a little. "I've never seen a Homs with wings on their back before, and you're see through." he responded before they let go of the other's hand.

"Well..." she began slowly, standing as she thought of how to word it. "You could say...I'm a ghost." she said and she noticed he seemed worried. "But not a bad ghost, a good ghost; also known as a Spirit as other Homs would prefer to call me." she said and his eyes brightened.

"A spirit!" He shouted in glee. "I've never meet a spirit before, that's so cool!" He said before sitting on the bench and she sat as well, amused by his childish nature. "Are you able to walk through walls and stuff like Dickson says spirits and ghosts can do?" he asked and she chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure I could, but I'd rather not; I like being nice and being invited into a place." she commented before looking over the Colony. "I don't like just walking into a place." she said and heard Shulk hum.

"Yeah, I guess that would be rude." he said and she looked back at him. "Dickson always tells me to knock before I enter a room. Knock, wait for a reply and when you hear one enter." he said and she smiled at him. "What if you don't hear a reply?" she questioned and he looked at her. "Knock again?" he asked uncertain and Keyara nodded.

"Yes, if you don't get a reply knock again louder. Still no reply, one last time and if you still don't get a reply head back to you where you came from." Keyara explained and he smiled. "Dickson said the same thing!" he replied before giving a bright smile. "I guess great minds think alike." He said and she couldn't help but smile at him.

Despite what that man had done...what it was he had planned for the young boy; she would make sure he'd be able to face it. As it got darker, Shulk eventually feel asleep, his head in her lap and she smiled, brushing some strands from his face; he reminded her of herself when she was mortal. She gently picked him up and carried him home, following his trail of ether to find where he came from. Putting him on his bed and covering him up she stopped to look around the room before she silently left, letting her ether cover the room to give him peaceful dreams. As she left the room she heard a growl and glanced to her left, seeing Dickson there; glaring at her.

"An' what'da think yer doin' here?" he growled out, eyes hostile as he gripped his gun tighter. "I am not here to fight you Dickson." she responded softly, glancing to the room before shifting her eyes back to him. "I was just looking around." she said softly and she saw him stiffen.

"Ya didn't do anythin' to Shulk, did ya?" His voice was protective, a tone Keyara found odd as she turned to face him fully; eyes showing her confusion.

 _'Why would he care if he's the one who's helping that wretched man complete his plan?'_ Keyara thought, before her eyes glowed as her wings flared. "What would it matter to you?" she asked and Dickson snapped.

Swinging his gun from his side; the barrel was in her face but as he let a shot off everything was silent and still and he noticed she had frozen time. He was shocked that, even though she was a spirit and no longer a full Goddess, it seemed that this way she still had control over her previous powers.

"That wasn't a smart move." Keyara said before she lifted her left hand and opened it, showing the bullet in her palm. "You could've awakened Shulk and then I'd have to find a way to kill you...silently and discreetly." She said softly and Dickson growled before lowering his gun.

"I'm surprised the kid ain't runnin' out here yet." He mumbled and Keyara smirked. "He wouldn't" she started, worrying Dickson. "as I made sure he's sound asleep. I silenced the gunshot as to not waken him." She said before she turned around yet didn't leave. "I haven't harmed the boy...but I will make sure he becomes nothing like Zanza...mark my words." she growled out before disappearing.

Dickson scoffed and strapped his gun to his side before walking into Shulk's room before he felt the ether try to push him out and growled. That woman was always messing with their plans! He looked over at Shulk and noticed the boy was smiling; he seemed completely at peace it even warmed his heart and he smiled.

 _'Sweet dreams Shulk.'_ He thought before he left, closing the door.

 **Morning:** Shulk couldn't help but smile at Fiora's excitement; he had told her about the woman he met last night. While Fiora at first seemed jealous, she eventually said she hoped to meet the woman as well.

"She sounds like a Guardian Angel!" Fiora exclaimed; confusing Shulk. "Guardian Angel?" he repeated and Fiora nodded. "Yeah, mommy and daddy use to tell me stories; they said a Guardian Angel is always protecting you and that they'll help you no matter what!" Fiora exclaimed before she sat beside Shulk again and hugged him. "Maybe that's how it is with you Shulk! You have a Guardian Angel watching you and letting you see and speak to her!" she couldn't help but voice her excitement about all of this and Shulk couldn't help but smile softly.

Maybe Fiora was right...maybe this Keyara woman was a Guardian Angel; maybe she was there to protect him and keep him safe. Suddenly an idea came to his mind and his grinned brightened. "Would you like to meet her?!" he asked excitedly; yet Fiora seemed worried. "I don't know Shulk; I might not be able to see her." Fiora responded, confusing Shulk.

"What do you mean?" he asked, voicing his confusion. "Well, it's something Dunban said. He was telling me that not all Guardian Angels can be seen, except by those they are protecting and only if the Guardian Angel allows it." Fiora explained and Shulk hummed. That sounded logical. "But we won't know until we try!" Shulk finished his thoughts out loud and Fiora sighed. "I guess it couldn't hurt to try." she reasoned and Shulk smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "That's the spirit!" he exclaimed and Fiora nodded.

 **Night:** It was dark as Shulk and Fiora ran to Outlook Park, the place Shulk meet Keyara and sure enough she was there. Once again watching the stars and smiling but upon them entering the Park she noticed their presence and turned around giving a small smile. "Hello Shulk." she greeted before she saw Fiora. "Oh, you brought a friend." she observed and stood up, before slowly walking to them and Shulk smiled walking toward her as well, pulling Fiora along. "Hi Keyara!" Shulk greeted in turn and she smiled at them.

"Once again, hello." she returned the greeting before looking at Fiora. "Who's your friend?" she asked and Shulk grinned before pulling Fiora up beside him. "My name is Fiora!" Fiora stated before she gave a sweet smile. "You must be Shulk's Guardian Angel, Keyara!" Fiora said in excitement and at first Keyara seemed shocked before giving a smile.

 _'Guardian Angel, huh?'_ She thought before she saw Shulk and Fiora talking. _'It's been a long time since I've heard that term.'_ She thought to herself before she felt Fiora tug her sleeve. "Yes, what is it?" Keyara asked Fiora, looking at her softly. "Shulk said you were see through, but you don't really look it." Fiora said, barely noticing the transparency of Keyara. She seemed more solid tonight than last night; it was nearly impossible to see through her body at any objects behind her. Shulk was also confused at this fact; what was going on?

"That's because I'm allowing anyone to see me now." she responded before she walked toward the fencing of the park. "Last night I was about to leave, the reason as to why I was so transparent; but as I have someone to talk to at nights now; I decided to allow my body to become completely solid." Keyara said as she looked back at them and smiled.

"So I can do something" she walked closer to them and knelt to their level. "like this." she finished as she hugged them both, shocking them. "You were able to do that last night." Shulk reasoned and Keyara smiled. "You were able to touch me; but it takes a lot of energy for me to touch you." she explained and Shulk 'ah'ed at them, it seemed logical.

"So why are you down here if you're an Angel?" Fiora questioned and Keyara smiled at her. "It's like you said, I'm a Guardian Angel." Keyara played along, but they didn't notice. "I'm here to protect Hom's and Nopon alike." she commented, knowing they knew nothing of High Entia or Machina. "Protect us from the Mechon?" Shulk asked and Keyara's eyes widened as she stiffened...the Mechon?

She didn't realize she had voiced her thoughts until Fiora spoke. "Yes, the Mechon; they've been attacking the colonies and eating people!" She exclaimed and Keyara couldn't believe what she was hearing! The Mechon killing and eating Homs? That didn't sound like the Machina. "It's true! It's scary!" Shulk agreed with her and Keyara felt her heart break.

Why would the Machina make Mechon attack Homs? It made no sense, yet seeing their terrified looks...she couldn't find any fault in their words. They didn't know how harsh the world was; how harsh their God was. Zanza had always been good at fooling people to do what he wanted, to have his plans go his ways...she had to find a way to flaw him.

"So," Fiora began, catching her attention. "are you here to protect us from the mechon?" she asked and Keyara gave a soft smile. "Seems like you caught me." she responded and they smiled at her, before smiling at each other.

Deciding to lightening the mood, Keyara suddenly tagged Shulk and backed up, confusing him. "Tag" she said, making him smile. "you're it!" she exclaimed before she took off running past him. Fiora laughing as she followed. "Not fair!" Shulk shouted, but his laugh indicated he didn't mind as he chased after them.

 **Weeks Later:** Keyara smiled as she sat on the ground against a tree, rubbing Shulk's and Fiora's hair; Reyn leaning against her side as he slept peacefully. She had gotten to meet the short red haired boy when he chased Fiora and Shulk last night, the two laughing. Yet when Keyara saw the scraps on their arms and legs, she had gotten protective and confronted the young boy in which Shulk and Fiora stated he was a friend and they roughhoused. Keyara had been embarrassed until Reyn asked if she was Shulk's Guardian Angel, in which she kept to the role they had given her.

 _'So young and full of life...was I this cheerful as a mortal?'_ Keyara wondered before she looked to the sky, she smiled. _'Perhaps...perhaps I was, maybe I was this cheerful and full of life.'_ She thought before she heard a gun cock.

She gasped and spun her head to the left, seeing Dickson was there once again; gun pointed at her as a snarl was on his face. "Yer here again, eh?" he questioned and her purple eyes got darker as she got protective. "What if I am?" she responded as her wings folded over the children in a manner of defense. "What's it to you?" she responded and he growled.

"Listen, Dickson" she began, making him look her in the eye. "you needn't worry about me doing any harm." she responded before giving a defeated sigh. "Even to you." she responded and he seemed shocked, and put his gun away.

"Why?" he asked and she glared at him. "Because harming you would sadden the children." she responded and Dickson growled before walking over and looked at the sleeping children.

"Mind taking Reyn and Fiora home?" he questioned and she sighed. "I guess, it is late." she responded as she allowed Dickson to pick Shulk up while she used her powers to lift the other two into her arms. "Oi, Keyara," he said, grabbing her attention. "Don't think I'll be nice next time I see ya." he responded and left, causing Keyara to scoff. 'I'm well aware.' she thought before she took the two kids home.

 **Next Week:** Keyara growled at the silver-haired man before her, eyes hostile as they both continued to keep their glare. "Stop it Keyara," he began again and she looked away. "you're interfering too much, do you want Zanza gone or not?" he asked and she scoffed.

"Doesn't matter," she responded, crossing her arms, shocking him. "he'll come back one way or another." she stated yet looked back at him. "I intend to help the boy not become another Zanza!" she shouted, ignoring the clench of pain she felt in her heart. "It won't work Keyara!" the silver-haired man responded. "Being there puts a dent on things!" he responded and her eyes flashed.

"How Alvis?!" she shouted and he jerked back. "How does it put a dent in our plans of stopping Zanza?!" she shouted, anger obvious in her voice. "We need Zanza to think it's safe to come down," he began, making her growl. "that way when the time comes and he does use Shulk, we can stop him!" he shouted and Keyara wondered what he meant. "Use Shulk?" she questioned and Alvis sighed, rubbing his head.

"I didn't want to tell you" he began and she felt her heart drop. "since I knew you liked the boy, saw him like a son...but being this connected to him will stop you." He stated and she immediately knew what that meant. "You mean...we...we have to..." she felt tears run down her face as Alvis nodded. "Yes..." he said sadly. "we'd have to kill Shulk." Alvis said and Keyara took a few steps back and held a hand to her mouth, the other wrapping around her stomach.

Kill him? When he becomes Zanza? She swore she would never let that happen! "He won't be used by Zanza!" Keyara shouted as she lost control of her emotion's, several waves of ether pulsed from her body and slammed into Alvis, throwing him against a wall. "I won't let that happen! I will protect that boy from Zanza, from his infectious life; I will protect him!" She shouted and disappeared before Alvis could stop her.

Alvis sighed, slowly standing from his knelled position and looked where she was stood, his eyes sorrowful. "Keyara..." he began sadly, knowing she was already too close. "stop before you die." He said sadly before he left the room in the Goddesses tower, knowing she'd be back eventually.

 **Colony Nine:** Keyara had immediately gone to Colony Nine, wanting to get away from Alvis and the thought of hurting Shulk...killing him! She held a hand to her mouth, stifling a sob as she sank to her knees, feeling the tears run down her face and over her hands. How could Alvis even suggest that to her?!

"Keyara?" a young, males voice asked and Keyara gasped, whipping her head in the direction her name came. She saw none other than Shulk, himself, standing there looking confused and worried. "Is everything okay? Are you-?" He stopped as he noticed the tears running down her face and gasped, running toward her and knelled down, looking at her worried. "What happened?" He shouted and she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"I'll be okay." She said softly, before she smiled brightly at him. "Don't worry." She said as she closed her eyes, yet he seemed unconvinced and she knew as she opened her eyes and saw his still worried look. She sighed sadly, knowing the four year old boy was worried about her yet she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth.

She suddenly felt compelled to hold him and reached out a shaking hand, cupping his cheek; this caused the boy to cock a brow at her confused. Keyara felt tears burn behind her eyes and she threw her arms around the young boy, hugging him to her tightly, as if she worried he would be torn should she let go.

"Keyara?" Shulk questioned confused and he felt her body quiver as sobs escaped her throat. "Don't change Shulk...please." He heard her whimper and he almost cried himself, her voice sounded so broken...what caused her this much pain? Shulk slowly brought his arms up and hugged her in return, promising himself and her that he would never change. "I won't...I will never change." He promised her and she nodded, her body still shaking with sobs.

The days passed by as Keyara kept her contact with the boy and Fiora, never really seeing much of Reyn as he always went to bed early. She only appeared at night, yet her appearances were becoming less frequent as she was also going to Alcamoth as well; though she'd tell the boy that she was meeting with other Angels. After all, the High Entia were based off of Angel's and yet...she knew this couldn't last. Alvis had told her that Dickson and Lorithia have continued with their plans and that Zanza does reside within Shulk...it was confirmed. Keyara felt herself break and had disappeared, reappearing before a sleeping Shulk and unknown to all she put a ether shield around his soul, heart and mind...those that she knew were not of Zanza.

She looked him over with an emotionless face though her eyes said it all...she was upset at the turn of events. "May Zanza never break you." She mumbled as she gently caressed his cheek and turned to leave when her body pulsed and her eyes flickered between two shades of purple.

She collapsed to the ground in a fit of pain, feeling her heart being crushed. _**"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!"**_ A voice shouted within her head and she whimpered. Was he willing to really kill her? "Keyara?!" A voice shouted and Keyara cursed; Shulk was awake?! "What's wrong?!" He cried out as he shot out of his bed, running around to see her face. "What's happening?" He asked in a whisper, not wanting to wake any within the lab.

Keyara looked at him with pain filled eyes, clenching the fabric over heart as she tried to stand. "N-nothing! AH!" She cried out again as pain racked her body and she almost collapsed again. "Don't lie, what's wrong?!" Shulk began to cry, why was she lying to him? She looked at him and gave a teary smile, saying: "I can't tell you." before she disappeared, a single feather left behind.

When she was gone, Shulk sighed; his tears slowly stopping as he slowly composed him. "Keyara..." He whispered as he grabbed the feather and held it delicately. "why do I feel as though...your pushing me away?" He wondered before he went back to bed.

She only stopped by a few times after that, knowing that she had to stop her contact with Shulk...and was told the best way...was to erase everyone in Colony Nine's memory of her. She sighed, knowing Alvis whom had told her, was correct...it was the only way; she hated to know that was true.

She got up, grabbing a silver orb and looked at Alvis with sorrowful eyes. "Do I have to?" She asked him and he nodded, walking over and gently resting an armored hand on her shoulder, before he hugged her. "Yes...it's the only way." He said as he kissed her forehead and she sighed, a sniffle escaping as she felt the tears building again. How much had she cried the past few weeks?

"...I understand." She said and left, the silver orb still held tightly in her hands when she left, Alvis sighed. _'I'm sorry...I know you love him as a son...but this is the only way.'_ Alvis thought as he slowly began to leave the tower as well. _'He cannot be allowed to remember you, because it means Zanza will know of your plans if you allow him to remember you. I know you won't kill Shulk, I know you've been looking for a way to remove Zanza's soul from his body...'_ Alvis thought as he passed the library, where he saw numerous books laid on a desk, all talking about souls. _'I hope you succeed...I do not wish to kill him either. But still...Shulk cannot be allowed to remember you.'_ Alvis thought as he exited the tower and it disappeared behind him.

He looked toward the direction of Colony Nine and sighed, knowing she would do her job. "Keyara...I'm sorry it came to this." He said as he turned and walked the opposite direction before he faded away, going somewhere else.

 **Colony Nine:** Keyara sighed as she stood in Outlook Park, looking at the silver orb in her hands; her eyes shined bright as the ether swirled around her, telling her what she already knew.

 _ **They will forget you, no memories will remain...its best to do it now.**_ The ether told her and she nodded silently, knowing what it was she much do. "Keyara?" a voice said and she gasped, spinning around only to see Shulk and Fiora there, at the park with her.

She felt tears gather as she realized they would never remember their time together...they would forget everything about her. "Oh, did you bring a present?" Fiora asked with a smile, seeing the orb in Keyara's hands. Keyara looked at it, her eyes burning as she held tears back. _'They will never remember me...I'm sorry.'_ She thought as she lowered her head a little, before she looked at them again. She was crying freely now, tears running down her face like a waterfall as she held the orb out before her.

"I'm sorry." She said softly as the orb began to glow silver and ether swirled around them and the Colony. "Keyara, what're you doing?" Shulk asked worried, even as Fiora began to whimper. "No one can be allowed to remember me..." She said as the orb began spinning and the ether grew in speed, swirling around everything, whipping up wind as it moved swiftly.

Fiora shrieked in fear as the wind seemed to push and pull at her body, making her stance unsteady; Shulk was faring no better. "Keyara!" He cried out in fear, yet he saw she seemed emotionless, yet the tears told a different story. "I'm sorry...please forgive and forget me." She said as she closed her eyes and the orb flashed brightly, making any within the Colony whom may still be awake to shield their eyes and everyone collapsed.

Keyara saw Shulk and Fiora asleep before her and sniffled, trying to keep quiet...they would never remember her. Her time with them was done...her and Alvis had more important matters to attend to; yet she walked toward Shulk, knelt and stroked his hair. "May my power and ether protect you from harm." Keyara said before she faded away from the area.

Shulk awoke some hours later and groaned as he lifted himself, having been laying on his stomach and looked around, confused. What happened? He remembered going to the park with Fiora...when suddenly he realized his memory was extremely foggy, a mist so dense he'd never be able to navigate through it. "Shulk?" A sleepy, female's voice said beside him.

Shulk looked over to see Fiora, laying on her side; rubbing her eyes. "What happened?" She asked and he looked around and shrugged. "I...I don't know," he responded as he rubbed his eyes as well. "maybe we fell asleep watching the sunset?" He suggested and she hummed, her memory also too foggy to remember much.

"Maybe." She said and looked around before standing, Shulk mimicking her actions. "We should be going home, Dunban and Dickson will be looking for us." She stated and he nodded, following her. _'Why do I feel as though I'm forgetting something...important?'_ Shulk wondered but pushed it aside, unaware of the purple eyes that cried, watching him leave.

Years Later: Shulk laughed as him, Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, Riki, Melia, Fiora, Willow, Alvis and Keyara sat in Galven's home; all enjoying each other's company and generally having a good time. They had just left the Fallen Arm and had been ambushed by people from Colony Six asking for supplies. Taking a break, they had decided to see how Galven was and the High Entia had seemed happy to see them again; growing close to the group.

Shulk chuckled at something Reyn to Sharla that earned a punch in the arm, before he looked over at Keyara and his smile faded as one of confusion took hold. Ever since he met the Ether-Controlling Homs, he felt like he knew her...should know her! She had been a great ally, a friend, a sister...and very much like a mother to the group. Though she seemed to enjoy her time with them all, she seemed to enjoy being around him more every now and then; her cheerfulness matched her time with Alvis and Willow while she was around him. Though it wasn't too often, she was extremely cheerful at random intervals. Shulk couldn't understand why he felt as though he should know her, he meet her at Alcamoth...yet his heart and mind said otherwise.

"Shulk?" a voice said, making him snap back to reality. "Huh?" He asked, looking at Keyara, realizing she spoke and that he had been staring at a wall. "Everything okay?" She asked, raising a brow at him, catching everyone's attention. "You got real silent suddenly." She commented and he seemed surprised; he went deathly silent?

"Something on your mind?" Sharla asked, wondering if maybe he didn't feel well. "N-not really." Shulk said before forcing a yawn. "I think I'm just tired." He said as he stretched and Dunban nodded. "Yes, the journey has been hard and we've had little to no time to rest." Dunban said as he stood. "I suggest we all get some sleep." He said and everyone nodded, some saying they'd rather stay up a little longer.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Shulk said as he stood, bidding his goodbyes to the others before heading off the bed. Keyara watched him go, wondering what was up as her eyes flashed purple, the ether telling her that something was returning to him that shouldn't.

 _'Why has Keyara been appearing in my dream's, crying and begging me not to change, to not forget her?'_ Shulk wondered as he got to his room. _'Is there something...Keyara isn't telling me?'_ Shulk wondered as he went to bed that night.


End file.
